Little Miss Princess
Princess Leia (Star Wars, both are princesses) * Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are princesses, have blonde hair and a crown and they are beautiful and kind, and Peach wears a pink dress while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both have blonde hair), * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series, both are princesses, have blonde hair and are pink), * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are princesses and they're pink) * Lola (Shaun the Sheep, both are blonde) * Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, both are blonde) * Sarah (Fireman Sam, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Sabrina Spellman (Archie Series, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both wears pink and they are beautiful), * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are princesses and have pink skins), * Bo Peep (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair, wear pink, and are beautiful), * Barbie (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair and are beautiful), * Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are beautiful princesses, wear pink and have blonde hair), * Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Princess Penelope (Blinky Bill, both are beautiful, wear pink and have 'princess' in their names), * Princess (Raggy Dolls, both wear pink, have blonde hair and have 'Princess' in their names), * Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are blonde and beautiful), * Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera, both are beautiful), * Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Maid Marian (Robin Hood, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, both are pink), * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog, both are princesses, pink and have blonde hair), * Minako/Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon, both have blonde hair), * Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler, both are princesses), * Alana (The Little Mermaid, both are princesses have a crown, and Alana has a pink tailfin while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Poodle (Almost Naked Animals, both are pink and good at giving orders), * Vannah (Side Kick, both are beautiful and good at giving orders), * Princess Snowcup (Zhu Zhu Pets, both are princesses). * Buffy (2 Stupid Dogs, both are beautiful) * Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink) * Ami Onuki (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, both are beautiful) * Nala (The Lion King, both are beautiful) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are princesses) * Princess Eloise III (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink and have crowns) * Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are pink with blonde hair) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat, both are princesses) * Lindsay (Total Drama Series, both are blonde and beautiful) * Bridgette (Total Drama Series, both are blonde) * Gwen (Total Drama Series, both are beautiful) * Gorgeous Gurinder (Horrid Henry, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Mrs. Turtle and Skunk (Franklin the Turtle, all three are beautiful), * Mother Bear (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Flora (Babar the Elephant, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Margot (The Shoe People, both are pink and beautiful), * LaBrea (Dino Babies, both are beautiful, pink and have blonde hair), * Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are pink, princesses, have blonde hair and wear a crown on their heads), * Queen Stephanie (Theodore Tugboat, both are royal) * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers, both are beautiful), * Queen Mousetoria (The Great Mouse Detective, both are royal), * Rita (Oliver & Company, both are beautiful), * Rita (Jelly Jamm (Fiveman), both wear pink), * Raksha (The Jungle Book, both are beautiful), * Rapunzel (Tangled, both are princesses and have blonde hair), * Princess Aurora (Disney/Sleeping Beauty, both are princesses and have blonde hair, beautiful wears a crown and she wears a pink dress while Little Miss Princess is pink skinned), * Sally Finkelstein-Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are beautiful), * Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are princesses and blonde), * Gia (Madagascar series, both are blonde and beautiful), * Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Michelle the Badger (Once Upon a Forest, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Penny (Inspector Gadget, both have blonde hair), * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Jenna (Balto, both are beautiful), * Rarity (MLP: FiM, both are beautiful), * Princess Fiona (Shrek, both are princesses and are beautiful), * Little Princess (Namesake series, both are princesses), * Princess Prettyhead (The 7D, both are princesses), * Princess Diversity (The Rights Fighters, both are princesses), * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are blonde and beautiful), * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Good King Henry (The Herbs, both are royal and regal), * Royal Rebecca (Little Monsters, both are royal(well, Rebecca is just a normal girl who acts like she royal.)), * King Ethelbert (Hattytown Tales, both are royal), * Her Highness (The Family Ness, both are royal), * Duchess (The Aristocats, both are regal), * Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie, both are princesses), * She-Ra / Princess Adora (Princess of Power, both are princesses), * Ella (Total Drama series, both are princesses and wear pink), * Super Julia (SamSam, both are beautiful and pink), * Suzette La Sweet, Lady Stillwaiting and Cinder Slippers (Lalaloopsy, all four are princesses) * Princess Sylvia (Muzzy In Gondoland, both are beautiful) * Piglet (Winnie The Pooh, both are pink and beautiful) * Fix-it Max's friend Maxine (Letterland, both are beautiful) * Sara (Lucky Fred, both are beautiful) * Mimms (Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long, both are beautiful and wear pink) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are regal) * Dogtanian (Dogtanian and the Muskehounds, both are regal) * Rusty (Little Robots, both are beautiful) * Wee Rabbit (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are beautiful) * Beibei (Beijing 2008, both are beautiful) * Y (Pokemon Special, both are beautiful) * Holly Thistle (Ben and Holly's Little kingdom, both are beautiful, princesses, pink, wear crowns, and have yellow hair) * Serena (Pokemon, both are sweet and helpful) * Repunzil (The Off-Beats, both are beautiful) * Princess Kida Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire, both are princesses) * Loopy (Life with Loopy, both are beautiful) * Lottie (Animal Crossing, both are beautiful) * Ribbon Girl (ARMS, both are beautiful) * Twintelle (ARMS, both are beautiful) * Jailbreak (The Emoji movie, both are princesses) * Sonia/Numbuh 83 (Codename Kids Next Door, both are blonde and wear pink) * Princess Shokora (Wario Land 4, both are pink and are princesses) * Princess Daisy (Nintendo, both are royal) * Princess Rosalina (Nintendo, both are blonde and royal) * Princess Lana (Captain N: The Game Master, both are princesses and wear pink) Gallery Princess_Peach.PNG|Peach Princess Daisy.PNG|Daisy Zelda.PNG|Zelda Princess Shokora.PNG|Princess Shokora Rosalina_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World_copy_2.png|Princess Rosalina Wc3ZMyC.jpg|Serena 220px-Princess_Leia's_characteristic_hairstyle.jpg|Princess Leia f4602732b0845b4a6440f44880108ea9--princess-bubblegum-adventure-time.jpg|Princess Bubblegum Category:Main series